official_noobs_vs_zombies_realishfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
2/6/19 * Added Hero Access spawn timer * Superior vote more limited * Added WhackANoob server highscore data * Added Hardcore Mode (VIP SETTING) * Fixed Xbox/Mobile ClassGui Controls * Fixed customization rig bug * Fixed hero access being given access too early/randomly * Fixed elimination nolife duration and hero choosing * Fixed ChatGui adjustment * Fixed Veteran Infinite Bug and added quick Last Loadout load * Fixed team gates * Fixed shop being broke * Removed Ded/Maze from superior vote 12/31/18 * Added Sweep Hands Perk (Hand Usage Buff) * Added Scout Instincts Perk (Easier Spotting + Spot Buff) * Added Skin Walker Perk (Spy/Skinning + Camouflage) * Added Immune Perk (Anti Injector + Duration Nerf) * Buffed Floater speed by 3 WalkSpeed * Nerfed Chaotic Venom / Guest Punisher with ammo capacity now 12/24/18 * Added Chaotic Venom / Guest's Punisher * Added Guest/Chaotic Rifle * Added Persistent Perk * Fixed revived people clipping onto the top of buildings * Fixed spawns making people spawn unto the top * Fixed choking allowing choked people gaining control 11/30/18 * Added Airstike Direction (click twice), feature not for infectionist strike * Fixed Heavier Than You bug * Fixed Windup in M40 * Buffed M16/AK47 equip speed by 42.5%, bullet speed by 35%, zoom by 5%, and firerate by 5% * Buffed FAMAS/F2000 equip speed by 50%, and reload speed by 10% * Buffed SCAR/UMP.45 Equip speed by 27.5%, and bullet speed by 10% * Buffed MP5/Vector equip speed by 15% * Buffed M16A3/AN94 equip speed 32.5%, bullet speed by 75% , zoom by 35%, and damage by 12%. * Buffed M1A1/MP44 equip speed by 60%, and increased damage. * Buffed TAR/ASVAL equip speed by 10% * Buffed FN_FAL/H&K G3's equp speed by 42%, zoom range, and damage by 20% * Buffed STEN MKV/AKSU equip speed by 65%, bullet speed by 15%, zoom range by 75%, and increased damage by 2% * Buffed P90/AUG equip speed by 75%, increased reload speed by 5%, and gave the weapons an extra magazine * Buffed NAFT42/Hunter Rifle bullet speed by 40% * Buffed Sniper/BB Gun base damage by 5%, increased equipspeed by 15% * Buffed Exploive AWP/PTRS42 explosion damage, doubled base damage, increased equipspeed by 34.5%, increased zoom by 200% * Buffed Intervention/SVDs recoil effect by 35%, increased equip speed by 30% * Buffed PSG / M40 equipspeed by 60%, increased zoom by 25%, quadtruble magazine size, and increased maximum ammo capacity * Buffed Flaming Hunter base damage and burning damage, increased reload speed by 25%, lowered effects of swaying * Buffed M1 Garand/SKS damage by 15%, enabled headshot bonuses (basically almost doubling damage), increased equipspeed by 20% * Buffed M14/Springfield equipspeed by 45%, firerate by 35%, doubled zoom range, increased damage by 18%, enable headshot bonus. * Buffed M249/M60 bullet speed by 35%, increased equipspeed by 5% * Buffed PKP / MG4 equipspeed by 65% , increased bulletspeed by 85%, increased recoil by 5%, increased damage by 18% * Buffed GALIL/RPD equip speed by 25% * Buffed Dragon's Breathe burn by doubling burning effect * Buffed Hyper Vapor / Flaming Deagle fire burn by doubling burning effect * Nerfed SCAR/UMP.45 recoil effect by 10% * Nerfed FN/FAL / H&K maximum ammo capacity by half. * Nerfed NAFT42/Hunter Rifle base damage and headshot damage, and lowered max ammo by 5 bullets * Nerfed Explosive AWP/PTRS magazine size from 6 to 4, and maximum ammo from 18 to 8 * Nerfed Intervention/SVDs zoom by 10%, and lowered maximum capacity by two magazines * Nerfed Flaming Hunter maximum capacity to 11, and bullet speed by 15% * Nerfed M1 Garand / SKS firerate by 25%, bullet speed by 5% 10/18/18 * Increased server sizes from 16 to 20. * Buffed Lobby Boxing and Boxing Blocking benefits * Fixed Superior Vote able to be used during team selection * Fixed unattentional indents in class/character with gamepasses, bages, etc, in customization * Fixed Armorslots and other configurations unavailable for mobiles * Fixed armorslots requiring rank ten, they are rankless now. * Fixed Most Valuable Statues not giving anything * Fixed more antiexploit banning innocents for heroes 7/14/18 * New badges added, not obtainable 5/16/18 * Made Airstrike/Biplane/Phantom more smoothed when in action, less serverdestructive lag * Buffed/Nerfed multiple weapons 5/13/18 Bug fixes * Fixed the outbreak of coin exploiting and Colossal morphing 5/11/18 * Added rewards for earning Most Valuable titles and fixed errors * Made all Dual weapons fire both weapons simultaneously * Made custom perks null on gamemodes decided for like Arena, Survival, and Last Stand * Fixed Xbox Players able to use custom classes on last stand